A Recipe for Candi
by Lilian Portia
Summary: Candice Stevens is coming to town. Good for Ren and bad for Larry? Or is it the other way around?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Candi  
-------------  
  
1 pinch of anger  
2 tadbits of hurt  
1 touch of jealousy  
4 ounces of worry  
  
Add in a touch of love for others--but don't put too much or Candi will turn bitter excepting if others show love for Candi. Mix. Served cold. 


	2. Vacation?

*Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own the Stevens or Larry Beal. I own Candice Stevens and her parents and anyone else I might decide to add later, and the plot, but that's it. Major snaps to Mary who reviewed and brought to my attention that they're having financial problems, yet had $$$ for an airplane ticket and a cab. How bout let's just say since the Stevens knew she was gonna be there way before, they paid for em? Cause I don't know how else to change it. Thanks Mary! And I totally agree with you on Donny and Louis (but I couldn't really have her say that cause she's their cousin. =P). Thanks y'all. (Hehe. I totally forgot this thing before, but does anyone read it? And care? :D)  
  
  
"No. No way am I staying in the same house as those people. No way."  
"Sorry Candice, but it's the best we can do. You know we're having financial problems--among other things," my dad added, glaring at me. "--and until we can get everything straightened out, we need you to stay there. Besides, it might be good for you."  
"What?! Good for me? Staying with those . . . those . . . Stevens?! For who knows how long? You can't do that to me!" I said, in complete disbelief.  
The Stevens. My worst nightmare. My only family other than my parents. My aunt, uncle, and cousins. I didn't really know my aunt and uncle that well, and honestly I didn't care. My oldest cousin, Donny, seemed okay. He was kind of dumb, and he didn't talk to me much. Louis, my youngest cousin, was a total nerd. He tried to be funny all the time, and he screwed everything up constantly. But Ren. Ren Stevens was my arch enemy. I almost hated her. She was so perfect. Pretty, skinny, smart, organized, a great singer. Everyone loved her. I loved to torture her.  
"Candice Stevens, you know we are trying the best we can. Go pack. Your plane leaves in four hours, so be ready in two. Got it?"  
"But Dad--"  
"Don't 'but Dad' me. Go pack."  
I turned and walked down the hallway to my room. Trying the best they can? I'm sure they are. The only good thing that could possibly come out of this is if I can torment Ren. It wouldn't have hurt if I can get Louis too. He's always getting in my way. This is going to be one eventful--to say the least--'vacation'. 


	3. A Walk In The Park

I took a cab from the airport to the city park of the Stevens' hometown. I wanted to walk to their house so I could have time to think of a plan. I couldn't stay with these people without at least having just a little fun. It was almost dark, but I didn't care.  
I carried my duffel bag over to a bench and sat down. Ren Stevens . . . What does she hate? Besides me of course. *snicker* I can't wait to see her face when I walk through the door.  
I stood up, anxious to get the meeting overwith, still deep in thought. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, because all of a sudden I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, weighted down by my bag, and looked up.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, as he helped me up.  
"It's cool. Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching either."  
"I'm Candice, but you can call me Candi."  
"Cool. Original. I like that. I'm Larry."  
"Larry . . . ?" I asked, waiting for his last name.  
He's kind of cute.  
"Beal."  
I laughed out loud, remembering everything Ren had said about him. This was one boy I had been waiting to meet for longer than I had wanted to meet Aaron Carter.  
"And you're Candi . . .?"  
"Oh, sorry! Candi Stevens."  
This time he laughed out loud.  
"Ren Stevens' cousin?"  
"Unfortunately. She talk about me like she talks about you?"  
"Probly," he answered, smiling. "She's been whining about you coming here for weeks."  
"Weeks?! I just found out I was coming here this morning!"  
"Really? Man, I woulda thought the whole world knew by now."  
I smiled back at him.  
"I've been waiting to meet you forever."  
"Really?" he said, smirking. "Same here."  
"Cool. You know, if you wanted to--oh, nevermind."  
The look of interest on his face told me I had done my job. Get him to take the bait and reel him in. Although, I was also thinking that it wouldn't be all business. He was exactly my type, after all.  
"What?"  
"Well, I was just thinking, if we can torment her so much by ourselves, what would happen if we teamed up?"  
His grin grew from one of his ears to the other.  
"You're a genius. An absolute genius."  
"Yeah, I know. You're not so bad yourself. But, I better be getting to the house. They don't know I'm here yet, and I can't wait to see the look on Ren's face."  
"Oh. When we gonna talk about what we're gonna do?"  
"Call me."  
"You think maybe we could . . . go do something sometime?"  
"Like a date?"  
This boy is too much. I didn't think he'd ever go out with me. But if he wants to, that's his business right?  
"Yeah--if you want."  
"Sure. When?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Seven?"  
"Great."  
"Cool."  
"I'll see you later then?"  
"Later," I said.  
I walked off, even though I knew he was about to say something else. I could tell he was standing there, staring at me as I walked off. I could always tell when someone was staring at me. I had only two problems. What to wear? And what to do if he wants to go somewhere to eat? 


	4. And They Meet Again

*A/N: Sorry it's so short, peeps! I don't have much time! Got homework, you know? Bites. :) Well, I'll try to write more soon, since I've about got over the writer's block for this story. I just wanted to write a bit so y'all didn't get mad at me. *Ducks and hopes no one throws anything* Well, I'll seriously try to write more soon! (And--hint,hint--a review or two--or three or whatever--will motivate me! Look what happened this time! :P)  
  
  
When I got there, I dropped my duffel bag on the front porch. Then I checked my mirror. Long black hair--red tips, of course--and perfect makeup. Whereas Ren . . . Well, Ren was pretty, yes. Prettier than me, yes. But which one of us had a date tonight? I rang the doorbell, then picked up my duffel bag. I heard a few groans and grinned. Someone was about to open the door, though, so I smiled innocently instead. The door opened and, as I had predicted, both Mr. and Mrs. Stevens were standing there smiling tentatively.  
"Hello Candice," Mr. Stevens said, holding out his hand while he held open the door.  
I ignored it and walked into the house, looking at my new surroundings. Nice, definitely. Too bad.  
"It's Candi."  
"Uh, yes, Candi. You remember Ren and Louis. Donny's at another practice," Mrs. Stevens said, showing me into the living room where Ren and Louis were waiting. Their mouths dropped open in surprise. At my hair, I guessed, because I hadn't gotten the tips until a few months before. Ren looked like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. I supposed she was trying to think of how she was going to survive school.  
"Where's my room?"  
Ren rolled her eyes.  
"Come on," she said, and started up the stairs.  
She showed me to my new room--neat, clean, and organized of course--and gladly left. I gladly shut the door in her face. I had a date to get ready for. 


	5. Parental Units

~*~A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long! I'm about to get over my writer's block--almost! :) And we only have like 3 more days of school left, then it's summer, so hopefully I'll have tons more time to write! ~*~  
  
  
When I had taken a shower and put my makeup on, I put six french braids at the front of my hairline, only going back so far. Then I had to decide what to wear. Hm . . . I don't even know what we're gonna do . . . Finally, I decided on my black, leather pants, and black, glittery tank top.  
  
I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Stevens were sitting and having a 'talk'. Probably about me. Like that was so unusual. They abruptly silenced when they noticed me, and stared.  
  
"Going somewhere Candice?" Mr. Stevens asked.  
  
"Candi. And yeah, I am."  
  
They exchanged glances and looked at me with that overprotective, 'parental unit' look.  
  
"I have a date, okay? I don't know where we're going or when I'll be back."  
  
"Candice--" Mrs. Stevens began.  
  
"Candi."  
  
She sighed and continued. "Candi. We are supposed to be taking care of you right now, and I think we should have some authority here. If you have a date, that's wonderful. Making friends in town already, it's great. But we need to know who he is, where you're going, and when you'll be back. You should be home by ten-fifteen."  
  
"But I told you. I don't know where we're going, or when I'll be back. And you'll find out who he is soon enough."  
  
"Well, he'll just have to come in when he comes to pick you up--he is picking you up, right?"  
  
"He better be."  
  
"He'll just have to come in and talk to us."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
They exchanged glances again, and then Ren walked in. She saw me, rolled her eyes, and was about to turn around and leave, when Mr. Stevens said, "Maybe Ren knows him."  
  
Ren turned quickly and glared at me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My date. Later peeps."  
  
I smugly walked past Mr. and Mrs. Stevens, and tried not to laugh at the expression on Ren's face. What was it? Humiliation? Shock? Jealousy? I could only wish.  
  
I walked back upstairs to make sure I looked all right. Okay, so I was nervous. But wouldn't you get nervous if you were going to go out on your first date with a guy you'd been wanting to meet for as long as you could remember? 


	6. Larry?!

At about 6:30, the doorbell rang. I tip-toed to the top of the stairs just in time to see Ren open the door. The whole family was there. I guess they were all very curious about Larry. If only they knew.  
  
Ren paled, and I thought her eyes would pop out of her head. Then, in a split second, she looked normal again. Darn. She's not as calm as she acts. She can't be.  
  
"Larry. What are you doing here?"  
  
Louis' mouth dropped open, and Mr. and Mrs. Stevens looked relieved that it was someone they knew at least.  
  
He walked past Ren gloatingly and I walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey Candi. Lookin' good," he said, making Ren look nauseaus.  
  
I smiled. "Not so bad yourself, Beal."  
  
"Mr. Stevens, it is okay that I take Candice out tonight?"  
  
Suck-up. That's perfect. Ren looks like she could throw something.  
  
"Uh, of course . . . Larry . . . Um, just have her back by ten fifteen, all right?"  
  
"You got it. Later Ren."  
  
"Uh, bye Larry."  
  
"See ya, Ren," I said, as I walked out the door. Her reply was a glare.  
  
When we got outside, we both started laughing.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" I said.  
  
"I know, man, that was priceless! If only I had a camera."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's plenty of time for that, now isn't there?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking, why don't we just take a walk in the park or something? It'll give us more of a chance to talk. Did you eat dinner already?"  
  
I froze, and looked up at him. He seemed like he hoped I'd say yes, so I was glad to lie.  
  
"Of course. I was sort of hoping we could talk."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, as did I.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do to her? It's gotta be something awful. I mean, terrible. Priceless. Something she'll never forget, but that she can't get any evidence to blame us for."  
  
"Exactly. I love the way that mind of yours works."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
  
All of a sudden, I thought of something.  
  
"What's the one thing that Ren wants most? Besides to complete her stupid 5 year plan or whatever. What's something she really really wants to do, but thinks she could never get?"  
  
"Valedictorian? No. She's got that in the bag already. Um . . ." he trailed off, thinking, and I began to hum. "To sing!"  
  
"Right. So what would really push her over the edge?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Dang, you're better than she made you out to be. That's pretty bad, girl."  
  
"Yeah, well. She hasn't seen me for a while. I've grown up. She hasn't seen half of it. Not yet. She'll get what she deserves someday."  
  
"Yeah. So, how do we do this? I mean, it's gonna be hard."  
  
"Yeah. But I've achieved things almost as good as this. You've achieved things almost as good as this. Together, we could do better than this. And we will. This is just the beginning." 


End file.
